


Inoubliable

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Les incubes ne meurent pas de faim, ils meurent d'amour [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Tout est pareil mais Hinata est un incube
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: Hinata a beau être un incube, il ne rêve que d'une chose : rejoindre l'équipe de volley du lycée Karasuno. Mais tandis qu'il commence à grandir et à réaliser qu'il va bientôt être temps pour lui de commencer à se "nourrir", son objectif va devenir bien vite difficile à réaliser... à moins de recevoir de l'aide d'un allié inattendu.





	Inoubliable

**Author's Note:**

> La suite que personne n'attendait de ce one-shot écrit il y a 1000 ans dans lequel Hinata est un incube. Cette histoire se déroule avant Indispensble et raconte comment H et K se sont rencontrés. Je conseille malgré tout d'avoir lu Indispensable avant !
> 
> PS : J'étais partie pour tout regrouper en une fic mais finalement ce sera chaque texte à part, pour des questions de rating. Mais d'autres devraient venir...... un jour.

Shōyō faisait tournoyer le ballon dans ses mains. Machinalement, il répétait ce geste encore et encore, comme un automatisme, laissant ses pensées s’échapper de son esprit. Il ne voulait réfléchir à rien.

Il continua ainsi, adossé au muret et éclairé par la lumière d’un réverbère clignotant, jusqu’à être sorti de ses pensées par une présence face à lui. Il leva les yeux et observa le collégien qui s’était arrêté pour le regarder, silencieux. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, sans rien penser de particulier, puis le garçon inconnu reprit sa route et Shōyō se remit à faire tourner son ballon dans ses mains. Il ne se doutait pas qu’il reverrait ce garçon brun quelques mois plus tard lors du tournoi de volley des collèges, ni qu’il subirait une défaite cuisante face à lui. Il oublia même totalement cette rencontre, l’effaçant insouciamment de son esprit.

Quelques instants plus tard, un vieil homme à l’air strict sortit de la maison et vint s’adresser à lui. Shōyō ne connaissait que son nom de famille : Monsieur Ukai.

— J’ai réussi à convaincre une connaissance. Ils viendront chercher ta sœur demain. C’est une bonne famille, ils ont un autre enfant du même âge. Ils s’occuperont bien d’elle.

Shōyō hocha la tête, gardant pour lui la boule qui s’était formée dans sa gorge.

— Pour toi… ça va être plus difficile. Tu vas rester chez moi en attendant qu’on trouve une solution. J’ai pas vraiment envie de m’occuper d’un gamin, mais je l’ai promis à ta mère, donc bon…

Ils restèrent en silence ainsi pendant un moment, aucun ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, jusqu’à ce que l’adulte fasse rentrer Shōyō à l’intérieur.

***

L’été prit fin, et les cours reprirent. Shōyō continuait de se préparer pour le tournoi, s’entraînant comme il pouvait bien qu’il soit le seul membre de son club. Il réussit à trouver assez de membres pour participer, et il s’inscrivit au tournoi. Il joua. Il perdit. C’était probablement la plus grande frustration de toute sa vie.

L’année scolaire arrivait à son terme, et Shōyō ne savait toujours pas ce qui allait advenir de lui. Monsieur Ukai avait accepté de s’occuper de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse le collège, mais pour la suite, il faudrait qu’il trouve une autre famille pour s’occuper de lui, ce qui n’allait pas être facile. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne trouvait personne ; il aurait pu également le refiler aux services sociaux, après tout. Mais il y avait un autre problème, un problème bien plus important.

Shōyō Hinata était un incube, une sorte rare de démon. Il avait grandi comme un enfant ordinaire dans l’insouciance totale jusqu’au jour où il avait été assez âgé pour que ses parents aient une longue discussion avec lui. Il avait alors appris que sa mère n’était pas comme toutes les autres mères et que, quand il serait un peu plus grand, il serait pareil lui aussi. Un démon qui se nourrit du désir des êtres humains.

Shōyō s’en fichait bien. Pour lui, ce n’était pas une préoccupation plus importante que réussir ses contrôles à l’école. Et puis il y avait le volley, cette passion qui l’avait pris un jour et qui ne l’avait plus quitté, occupant toutes ses pensées. Il se soucierait du reste plus tard, quand le moment viendrait.

C’est ce qu’il avait pensé du mois jusqu’à ce que son père meure dans un accident et que sa mère suive juste après, les laissant seuls, lui et sa sœur. Le jour de l’enterrement, Monsieur Ukai était venu le voir pour lui parler en privé. Il lui avait expliqué qu’il était une connaissance de sa mère, qu’il venait d’une famille qui en savait beaucoup sur les démons, et qu’il avait promis de s’occuper de trouver un foyer correct à Shōyō et sa sœur s’il devait arriver quelque chose à leurs parents. Et c’était ce qu’il avait fait.

Natsu avait pu être adoptée facilement. Encore petite, elle avait des années devant elle avant de ressentir le besoin de se nourrir en tant que succube. Mais pour Shōyō, c’était différent. Il rentrait dans la puberté et il n’était plus qu’une question de mois avant qu’il ait besoin de se nourrir régulièrement. Lui-même le ressentait : il commençait à être plus réceptif au désir humain, captait les hausses d’hormones de ses camarades de classe. Ces changements le mettaient mal à l’aise presque autant qu’ils le terrifiaient.

Les incubes et succubes, lui avait expliqué Ukai, étaient les démons qui se mêlaient le mieux à la société. Il leur suffisait après tout de se trouver un ou une petite amie pour que tous leurs besoins soient satisfaits, sans que personne, même le concerné, ne se doute de rien. Mais à l’adolescence, c’était particulier. Avec tous ces changements hormonaux, les jeunes incubes et succubes avaient vite fait de déraper, et s’ils ne faisaient pas attention, cela pouvait devenir un réel problème, à la fois pour eux et pour les autres. Normalement, les parents étaient là pour les aider : leur seule présence et les phéromones particulières qu’ils dégageaient naturellement suffisaient à réguler les besoins de leur progéniture, leur permettant de passer cette phase sans encombre, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient plus en mesure de se contrôler. Mais Shōyō n’avait personne à présent, ce pourquoi la seule solution était de le confier à une autre famille de succubes jusqu’à sa majorité.

Et ça, malheureusement, signifiait le pire développement possible pour Shōyō. Cela signifiait déménager loin, quitter ses amis, son collège, et surtout, le pire, dire adieu à toute possibilité d’intégrer le lycée Karasuno qu’il rêvait de rejoindre depuis des années. Le vieux Ukai avait accepté de le garder chez lui le temps qu’il finisse le collège, puisqu’il n’était pas encore tout à fait développé en tant qu’incube, mais au-delà de cette période il faudrait qu’il s’en aille. Shōyō avait passé ses jours et ses nuits à chercher un moyen de rester, mais rien à faire. Plus les mois passaient, plus il déprimait.

Sa défaite lors du tournoi avait fini de l’achever. Tout un tas d’émotions bouillaient en lui : colère envers sa mère pour les avoir abandonnés, frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire pour accomplir son rêve, peur d’arriver au moment tant redouté où il devrait déménager… Il y avait tellement de choses qu’il voulait accomplir, des adversaires à affronter, des coéquipiers à rencontrer. Et il devait tout abandonner, juste parce qu’il n’était pas né comme les autres ? Il refusait de l’accepter.

C’est à cette période-là, alors qu’il était en plein conflit intérieur, qu’il rencontra à nouveau Tobio Kageyama.

En y repensant, il n’aurait sans doute jamais croisé la route de l’adolescent à nouveau s’il ne vivait pas chez le vieux Ukai, dont la maison se trouvait par hasard sur la route que Kageyama prenait pour se rendre à son collège. Shōyō s’entraînait seul un soir à lancer le ballon contre un mur pour le renvoyer quand il fit un faux mouvement qui envoya son ballon de l’autre côté de la clôture, dans la rue. Alors qu’il s’empressait d’aller le rattraper, il tomba sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui rentrait chez lui.

Kageyama avait rattrapé son ballon, qu’il tenait dans ses mains, le regardant comme s’il s’agissait d’un petit animal égaré. Lorsque Shōyō le vit, il poussa un cri qui dérangea probablement tout le quartier.

— Ah ! T’es ce sale type que j’ai affronté au tournoi… Le roi, là !

Le jeune homme le fixa avec un air totalement confus pendant quelques secondes, après quoi son visage subit une transformation radicale, prenant un air si agacé qu’on aurait dit que Shōyō venait d’insulter toute sa famille, ses ancêtres, son chat et les ancêtres de son chat dans la même phrase.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face et fit un pas pour s’en aller.

— Hé, attends, mon ballon !

Shōyō le rattrapa et fit un geste pour lui arracher son ballon des mains, mais son interlocuteur, par réflexe sans doute, leva haut les bras pour ne pas qu’il puisse l’attraper.

— Hé mais c’est quoi ton problème ? s’énerva Shōyō.      
— La ferme, rentre chez toi, microbe !           
— Pas sans mon ballon ! Et… attends, tu m’as traité de quoi, là ?!

C’est ainsi que ça avait commencé. Ils s’étaient battus pour le ballon pendant une bonne minute puis les choses avaient évolué en dispute, puis en défi, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans un terrain vague à faire un concours de lancers. Comme à chaque fois que Shōyō perdait il demandait la revanche, ils en eurent pour plusieurs heures, et quand le jeune incube rentra enfin, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il reçut le sermon de sa vie.

 

À partir de là, Shōyō avait commencé à guetter le moment où Kageyama passerait devant la maison d’Ukai. Dès qu’il le voyait, il sortait aussitôt dans la rue pour le mettre au défi. Ils faisaient la course, se chamaillaient pour tout et n’importe quoi, et finissaient toujours par passer des heures ensemble. Shōyō ne savait pas trop ce qui motivait son obsession pour le jeune homme, mais il supposait que cela était lié à sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre le lycée de ses rêves. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et ce méchant grincheux qu’était Tobio Kageyama était la cible parfaite pour ça.

Mais au fil des jours, cela devint un peu plus que ça. Kageyama avait remarqué que Shōyō se débrouillait bien pour rattraper le ballon, même quand il l’envoyait trop vite ou trop loin. Quant à Shōyō, il ne pouvait qu’admettre malgré lui le talent du jeune prodige. À mesure qu’ils passaient du temps ensemble, ils prirent conscience qu’ils partageaient la même passion, les mêmes ambitions. Ils refusèrent bien sûr de l’admettre à l’autre, mais une sorte de camaraderie avait fini par se former. Après avoir fait la course, il leur arrivait de s’asseoir par terre et de discuter de leur joueur préféré, ou de leurs matchs favoris, ou de techniques et stratégies diverses. Ils ne parlaient toujours que de volley mais aucun des deux ne se lassait, et Shōyō dut bien finir par reconnaître qu’il était heureux d’avoir enfin quelqu’un avec qui partager ce centre d’intérêt.

Un jour, Kageyama lui apprit un peu par hasard qu’il allait rejoindre le lycée Karasuno. Shōyō avait cru recevoir un coup de couteau dans la gorge. Avec son talent il pouvait aller où il voulait, et il fallait qu’il choisisse le seul lycée où lui rêvait d’aller sans pouvoir y accéder ! Sa frustration devait se sentir, car Kageyama lui demanda ce qu’il avait, et Shōyō lui expliqua alors qu’il allait déménager dès la fin de l’année scolaire.

— C’est prévu depuis longtemps, dit-il avec une mine boudeuse. Les seuls gens qui peuvent s’occuper de moi habitent loin, alors je vais devoir partir dès que j’aurai fini le collège.

Kageyama n’avait rien répondu, et ils s’étaient quittés quelques instants après. Shōyō était rentré chez lui, avait déprimé pendant quelques minutes, puis avait arrêté d’y penser.

Il ne savait pas alors que ce qu’il avait dit faisait travailler le jeune Tobio rentré chez lui.

En vérité, Tobio Kageyama vivait lui aussi une période difficile. Rejeté par ses coéquipiers, qui l’affublaient d’un surnom qu’il exécrait, il commençait à croire qu’ils avaient raison et qu’il devait être en tort quand il rencontra Shōyō Hinata. Le jeune garçon, pas plus grand qu’un enfant de primaire, impulsif et irréfléchi, l’avait étonné d’une manière dont il n’aurait jamais pu douter. Après quelques heures seulement à s’entraîner avec lui, il avait su qu’avec lui il pourrait accomplir ce qu’il n’avait jamais réussi jusqu’alors. Avec lui, ça pouvait fonctionner. Mieux encore : Shōyō voulait rejoindre le lycée sur lequel il s’était lui-même rabattu après avoir compris que son talent incompris l’empêchait d’aller ailleurs, à peine consolé par la présence d’un coach de renom à Karasuno.

Et puis il lui avait dit qu’il comptait en fait déménager, et Kageyama ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se creusa la tête pendant des jours et des nuits, incapable de trouver une solution à son dilemme, jusqu’à enfin avoir une illumination. Ce jour-là, après les cours, il avait couru jusqu’à la maison de Shōyō.

— Y’a une pièce de libre chez moi, lui dit-il à peine le garçon était-il sorti de chez lui. Mes parents s’en servent comme chambre d’amis, mais en vrai elle est pratiquement jamais utilisée. Si je peux les convaincre, ils pourront te laisser rester le temps du lycée !             
— C’est vrai ? s’écria Shōyō. C’est trop bien ! Je vais pouvoir aller à Karasuno, alors !

Le jeune homme sautillait sur place ; on aurait dit un oisillon survolté. Mais soudain, il s’immobilisa et sa mine se renfrogna.

— Oh… En fait non, ça marcherait pas.          
— Pourquoi pas ? s’exclama Kageyama. Je suis sûr que mes parents seront d’accord !     
— Laisse tomber, dit sèchement Shōyō. C’est juste pas possible.

Il lui tourna le dos et retourna chez lui sans un mot.

— Hé, Hinata !

Kageyama se fit royalement ignorer.

***

Tobio Kageyama n’aimait pas être ignoré. Et royalement ignoré, c’était encore pire. Il était revenu le lendemain, et le jour suivant, et le jour d’après encore, et à chaque fois il avait demandé au jeune rouquin de s’expliquer. Shōyō Hinata, malheureusement, s’était mis à l’éviter.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait lui expliquer ! Shōyō avait beau essayer de regarder la chose sous tous ses aspects, il n’y avait aucun moyen pour qu’il lui dise où était le problème sans dévoiler sa réelle identité. Ne sachant pas comment lui répondre, il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que s’esquiver à chaque fois qu’il le voyait. Il détestait devoir faire ça, mais au fond, quel autre choix avait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre chez lui parce que sans la présence d’un incube adulte avec lui, il aurait besoin de se nourrir par lui-même d’ici peu de temps.

Et ce peu de temps, d’ailleurs, se concrétisait de plus en plus, et Shōyō le ressentait. Depuis plusieurs semaines il commençait à sentir comme une sensation de manque qu’il était incapable d’expliquer. C’était comme de la faim, mais manger ne lui apportait aucune satiété. Il n’en avait pas parlé au vieux Ukai de peur qu’il le fasse partir alors que l’année n’était pas encore terminée, mais même quelqu’un d’aussi insouciant et lent d’esprit que Shōyō (car oui, il fallait bien l’avouer…) avait réussi à relier les points et comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait commencé à voir ses camarades de classe différemment et, bien sûr, Kageyama ne faisait pas exception. C’était l’autre raison cachée pour laquelle il avait commencé à l’éviter.

Shōyō avait donc continué à ignorer Kageyama, et Kageyama avait continué à le harceler. Il se postait devant chez lui pour l’appeler, ou bien lui envoyait des messages sur son téléphone. Shōyō devait bien l’admettre : il devait être aussi borné et têtu que lui, si ce n’était plus.

Si Kageyama avait lâché l’affaire, Shōyō aurait déménagé et ils ne se seraient sans doute plus revus, hormis peut-être lors d’un tournoi de volley. Et Shōyō aurait conservé son secret toute sa vie ou du moins plusieurs années. Mais bien sûr, ce n’était pas arrivé.

Tout s’était passé un soir alors que Shōyō rentrait des cours. Il marchait rapidement, jetant des coups d’œil à droite et à gauche sur la route pour vérifier que l’autre fana de volley au regard sombre ne le suivait pas. Mais Kageyama, s’étant trouvé des talents inattendus de _stalker_ , l’avait coincé au tournant d’une rue. Shōyō avait fait un bond de facile deux mètres de haut (ou, plus sérieusement, d’une cinquantaine de centimètres) et s’était aussitôt mis à courir en arrière, jusqu’à une aire de jeu pour enfants isolée et complètement déserte à cette heure. À bout de souffle et ne sentant plus ses jambes, il avait bien été forcé de s’arrêter.

— Mais arrête de me suivre ! s’exclama-t-il entre deux bouffées d’air.            
— T’as qu’à arrêter de fuir ! s’énerva Kageyama.

Le jeune homme était bien aussi essoufflé que lui, et tous deux peinaient à reprendre leur souffle, penchés en avant et se tenant à la construction de jeu en bois pour résister à la tentation de se laisser tomber au sol. Il n’y avait pas âme qui vive autour d’eux et, dans la pénombre, il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Seul le bruit du vent et de leur respiration saccadée les entourait.

Shōyō pouvait presque entendre les battements de cœur de Kageyama et ça le rendait complètement dingue. Le manque d’oxygène dans son cerveau embrouillait ses pensées. Il avait _faim_.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’évites ? poursuivit Kageyama.        
— Je peux pas te le dire.   
— Pourquoi ?          
— Je peux pas, c’est tout !           
— Mais _pourquoi_  ?!

Kageyama voulut attraper le rouquin par l’épaule pour qu’il le regarde en face et soudain quelque chose en Shōyō céda. Pris d’une impulsion aussi violente que nouvelle, il poussa Kageyama contre la tour de bois et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Dans l’infime laps de temps que dura cet échange, Shōyō Hinata ressentit une sensation plus vive qu’il n’en avait jamais éprouvé. Il pouvait sentir l’énergie parcourir ses veines, traverser tout son corps, brûlante et enivrante. Mais plus encore, il arrivait à ressentir ce que Kageyama ressentait, la chaleur de ses lèvres et dans sa poitrine, les accélérations de son rythme cardiaque, les crépitements dans son ventre. C’était complètement fou, ça n’avait duré qu’une seconde ou deux à peine et il savait que leur réaction à tous les deux était sûrement plus due à la surprise qu’autre chose, mais il avait l’impression de découvrir un nouvel univers.

Puis cet univers s’était effrité, il s’était pris un pain d’une autre émotion appelée Remords et était resté K.O. sur le ring tandis que sonnait à tue-tête la cloche qui annonçait le vainqueur. Dans la réalité, Shōyō s’était lui aussi mangé un pain et sa défaite à lui avait le goût du sable qui lui était rentré dans la bouche au moment où il était tombé au sol.

Pendant dix secondes les deux garçons restèrent immobiles, Kageyama debout, son poing toujours levé, Shōyō toujours par terre, massant sa joue douloureuse. Puis Kageyama finit par ouvrir la bouche et se mit à crier une série de mots et de syllabes incompréhensibles. Shōyō était si déprimé par toute cette situation qu’il avait envie de pleurer.

— Arrête de crier, stupide Kageyama ! hurla Shōyō, les larmes aux yeux. Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, débile ! Débile !          
— C’est toi le débile, abruti d’Hinata ! cria Kageyama encore plus fort. Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu, bordel ? T’es homo ?         
— Bien sûr que non, abruti ! Crétin ! J’arrive pas à croire que mon premier baiser était avec un mec, tout ça c’est de ta faute !   
— Sur quelle planète tu vis pour croire que c’est de ma faute, débile congénital ? C’est toi qui m’a… qui a fait ça ! Imbécile ! Tête de piaf !   
— C’est de ta faute parce que c’est toi qui as fait qu’insister, sale chauve !

Ils continuèrent de piailler pendant presque dix minutes, tournant en rond jusqu’à être tous les deux à court d’insultes. Avoir tant crié les avait essoufflés encore plus et ils durent rester assis sur le sable pendant un moment sans rien dire après ça, leur gorge douloureuse.

— C’est de ta faute, dit Shōyō une nouvelle fois. J’ai pas arrêté de te dire de pas insister, idiot de Kageyama.    
— Ouais, je suis idiot ! répéta l’autre sur un ton sarcastique. Du coup, je peux pas comprendre les choses si tu m’expliques pas clairement !

Shōyō baissa les yeux. Et puis zut, qu’avait-il à perdre à présent ? De toute façon il allait déménager et Kageyama ne voudrait probablement plus jamais lui parler après ce qu’il avait fait.

— Je…

Il se mordit la lèvre, réalisant que c’était la première fois qu’il allait parler de ça avec qui que ce soit. Tout doucement, il continua :

— Suis pas… humain.        
— Ouais, t’as un cerveau trop petit pour être un être humain, nargua Kageyama, je le savais déjà ça.       
— Non, je veux dire, vraiment ! Je suis pas un être humain ! Pas tout à fait…           
— C’est quoi cette excuse ? Tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Tu me prends pour un débile, hein ?             
— Mais tu m’énerves ! se vexa Shōyō. Puisque je te dis que je suis pas humain ! Je suis un incube !

Kageyama le fixa sévèrement, comme s’il cherchait à savoir à son expression s’il se moquait de lui ou non. Shōyō déglutit et fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard jusqu’au bout.

— C’est quoi, ce truc ? demanda finalement le jeune homme, l’air pas tellement convaincu.     
— C’est… un type particulier de démons.      
— Particulier en quoi ?

Shōyō détourna le regard. Il n’avait pas tellement envie d’entrer dans les détails, là maintenant.

— T’as qu’à chercher sur Internet, bafouilla-t-il.     
— Hein ? Tu te fous de moi ?      
— C’est embarrassant ! Fais-le, c’est tout !

D’un bond il se leva, les joues un peu chaudes.

— Je serai ici demain après les cours, viens quand tu auras cherché ! dit-il avant de se retourner.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de lui répondre et se mit à courir jusqu’à la maison du vieux Ukai, le cœur battant. Il lui avait dit ! Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait fait ça. Est-ce que Kageyama allait le croire ? Et même si c’était le cas, comment est-ce qu’il réagirait en comprenant ce qu’il était ? Il serait peut-être dégoûté…

Il se frappa les joues pour se changer les idées. De toute façon, c’était trop tard pour revenir en arrière à présent ! Au pire, si Kageyama ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, vu qu’il allait partir loin de cette ville ce n’était pas comme si ça allait le déranger.

Pourtant, plusieurs heures encore après qu’il soit couché, il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, ressassant encore et encore le moment où il l’avait embrassé. Les lèvres de Kageyama étaient plus douces qu’il ne s’y attendait. Les effleurer avait été une sensation incroyable, qu’il ne serait probablement jamais capable d’oublier.

Tobio lui non plus avait mal dormi cette nuit, mais pour d’autres raisons. Il avait allumé son ordinateur dès le moment où il était rentré chez lui et avait aussitôt cherché le mot qu’Hinata lui avait dit. Il cliqua sur le premier lien affiché et lut plusieurs fois la définition qui s’offrait à lui.

_« Un incube est un démon mâle qui prend corps pour abuser sexuellement d’une femme endormie. »_

Il déglutit et vérifia au moins dix fois qu’il avait bien rentré le bon mot dans le moteur de recherches. Nerveusement, il poursuivit sa lecture, cherchant sur d’autres pages ce qui était dit. La plupart des informations qu’il trouvait ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu’il savait d’Hinata : créatures couvertes de poils ou bien possédant un cadavre, n’attaquant que la nuit… C’était stupide. Comme si une chose pareille pouvait exister.

Mais pourquoi Hinata aurait-il fait une blague pareille ? C’était bien trop spécifique, comme mensonge.

Il éteignit son ordinateur et décida qu’il lui poserait la question directement le lendemain, pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et cette fois, il ne laisserait pas cette tête d’oiseau filer avant de lui avoir tout expliqué.

***

En voyant Kageyama l’attendre à l’aire de jeux déserte le jour suivant, Shōyō ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir nerveux ou soulagé. Il alla s’asseoir sur la construction en bois, à côté de lui, et ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

— Alors ? finit-il par demander. T’as cherché ?        
— Ouais. Mais j’ai rien compris. T’es pas une espèce de monstre poilu à cornes, si ?         
— C’est… C’est parce qu’il y a beaucoup de mythes qui se sont mêlés à la vérité, expliqua Shōyō timidement.             
— Alors comment je suis censé faire la distinction entre le vrai du faux, moi, abruti ?       
— J’en sais rien ! gémit Shōyō.   
— T’en sais rien ? s’énerva Kageyama. Alors pourquoi tu m’as envoyé chercher sur Internet au lieu de m’expliquer ?     
— J’avais besoin de temps pour me préparer mentalement !

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, trop gêné pour continuer. Tout cela était décidément bien trop intense pour un garçon d’à peine quinze ans.

— C’est comme… une sorte de vampire, dit-il doucement. Mais au lieu de boire du sang j’ai… besoin d’aspirer de l’énergie.     
— Comment ça ?    
— Tu sais…    
— Ben non ?

Shōyō retira ses mains de son visage et jeta un regard boudeur à Kageyama.

— Réfléchis deux secondes ! se plaignit-il. En em… embrassant, et en faisant des tr… trucs d’adultes, et tout !  
— Oh… _Oh_.

Visiblement, une ampoule avait fini par s’allumer dans le cerveau du jeune garçon.

— Ah, alors c’est pour ça que tu m’as embrassé !   
— Bien sûr, pourquoi tu crois que j’aurais fait ça sinon ? T’es débile !  
— C’est toi le débile, débile !

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes mais Shōyō fut le premier à détourner la tête, encore un peu embarrassé.

— Tu me crois, alors ? demanda-t-il.   
— …Ouais.    
— Vraiment ?          
— T’es bien trop bête pour réfléchir à un mensonge pareil.

Shōyō allait protester, mais l’autre poursuivit avant qu’il puisse répondre.

— Et puis tu veux vraiment aller à Karasuno, alors t’as pas de raison de pas dire la vérité.

Il se tut, secrètement un peu heureux de savoir que Kageyama le croyait.

— Mais je pige toujours pas pourquoi t’es obligé de déménager à cause de ça.       
— C’est que… maintenant que je suis assez grand, j’ai besoin de rester avec des adultes comme moi apparemment, sinon je commence à avoir besoin de… de faire ce genre de choses pour me nourrir.          
— T’es obligé ? Tu peux pas te retenir ?          
— Je crois pas, non.

Il en était pratiquement sûr, en vérité. Rien que se tenir assis à côté de Kageyama lui était pénible en cet instant. Comme s’il était dans un désert, assoiffé depuis plusieurs jours, et qu’il venait de découvrir qu’il pouvait trouver de l’eau dans les cactus.

Kageyama, c’était son cactus.

— Quand est-ce que tu dois déménager ? finit-il par demander.          
— Dès que les cours seront terminés.

Dans deux semaines, en somme. Le temps avait passé bien plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

— Je vois. Bon, je rentre chez moi.      
— Déjà ? demanda Shōyō.         
— La ferme ! Va te coucher ! Tu resteras tout petit si tu rates trop d’heures de sommeil !

Il sauta de la construction en bois et jeta un dernier regard énervé au jeune homme avant de s’en aller. Shōyō resta encore assis un moment, réfléchissant à leur conversation. Ça c’était mieux passé que ce qu’il avait imaginé, mais au bout du compte il n’arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce que Kageyama pensait.

Pendant des jours et des jours, il y réfléchit. Il se sentait de plus en plus affaibli par la faim et, pour éviter de trop y penser, il se consacra entièrement à ses entraînements de volley. Les deux semaines passèrent comme une rafale de vent et plus le moment approchait pour lui de quitter la ville, moins il avait envie de partir. Il ne vit pas beaucoup Kageyama durant les derniers jours, en partie parce qu’il ne savait pas de quoi il pourrait être capable s’il passait trop de temps avec lui, à présent qu’il avait eu un avant-goût du plaisir de se nourrir en tant qu’incube.

Le dernier jour de cours, en rentrant à la maison d’Ukai, il trouva Kageyama qui l’attendait au coin de la rue.

— Salut, dit-il doucement en s’arrêtant devant lui.

Kageyama ne lui rendit pas son salut et le fixa quelques secondes, sourcils froncés. N’importe qui d’autre aurait cru qu’il était énervé, mais Shōyō avait fini par comprendre que c’était juste sa tête normale.

— Combien de fois ? finit-il par demander.   
— Combien de fois quoi ?

Kageyama fit claquer sa langue d’agacement, comme si ça l’énervait que Shōyō ne comprenne pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

— Combien de fois t’as besoin de te nourrir ?

Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée et celles de Shōyō en firent sans doute de même en comprenant de quoi il parlait.

— Oh, euh… plusieurs fois par semaine, au moins, je crois…      
— Tu crois ?  
— Ben ouais, j’avais jamais besoin de ça avant… La seule fois où je l’ai fait c’était avec toi.

Il vit l’expression de Kageyama se renfrogner un peu, et en même temps il lui parut plus gêné encore.

— Embrasser, c’est suffisant ? demanda-t-il cette fois.      
— Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?          
— Réponds, abruti !          
— Euh… Je sais pas trop…

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres, en pleine réflexion.

— Ah ! s’écria-t-il soudain. Je sais qui pourrait répondre !

Sans attendre, il fit signe à son ami de le suivre et ils traversèrent ensemble les rues du quartier, jusqu’à atteindre une petite boutique. Le commis était un jeune homme aux cheveux teints de blond ramenés en arrière par un serre-tête, que Shōyō connaissait un peu puisqu’il s’appelait Keishin Ukai et était le petit-fils de l’homme qui l’hébergeait. Ce qui faisait de lui une des rares personnes à connaître son secret.

— Hé, M’sieur ! s’exclama Shōyō en entrant dans la boutique vide. J’ai un truc à vous demander !

Vérifiant qu’il n’avait personne autour d’eux, il répéta au petit-fils de Monsieur Ukai les questions que lui avaient posé Kageyama. Ce dernier, en le voyant faire, s’était d’ailleurs momentanément figé.

À peine eut-il fini de parler que le jeune homme se mit à le fixer d’un œil mauvais. De toute évidence, devoir lui répondre l’embêtait.

— Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça d’abord, hein ? grogna-t-il.

À la surprise de Shōyō, c’est Kageyama qui répondit.

— Je veux qu’Hinata vienne vivre chez moi ! tonna-t-il d’une voix confiante.           
— Hein ? s’exclama Ukai.             
— Il faut qu’il rejoigne l’équipe de volley de Karasuno ! poursuivit-il sans sourciller. Alors si le seul moyen pour qu’il reste en ville c’est de le loger chez moi, c’est ce que je veux faire !

L’adulte le fixa sévèrement.

— Si vous me posez ces questions, c’est que tu sais ce qu’il est, dit-il d’une voix sérieuse. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, le garder chez toi ?   
— Je sais, répondit Kageyama. C’est pour ça que je veux savoir de combien il a besoin pour se nourrir.

Il détourna le regard, un peu gêné par la suite de sa phrase :

— Si c’est juste em… embrasser, je peux le faire… Si c’est la seule chose qui puisse lui permettre de rejoindre l’équipe de Karasuno.          

Keishin Ukai le fixa un long moment, puis finit par soupirer.

— D’accord, je pige pas pourquoi tu voudrais d’un minus pareil dans ton équipe, mais puisque vous voulez le savoir… Voyons…

Il réfléchit un instant puis tendit sa main devant eux, l’index levé.

— Un baiser par jour, minimum ! À son âge, avec ça, ça devrait aller.

Les deux collégiens se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre, des étoiles dans les yeux. Si ce n’était que ça, et que Kageyama était d’accord, alors ça allait peut-être pouvoir marcher !

— T’en as parlé avec le vieux avant de décider tout ça ? demanda le jeune vendeur en se tournant vers Shōyō.  
— J’irai lui demander ce soir !    
— Bon, dans ce cas… fichez le camp de ma boutique si vous ne comptez rien acheter !

Shōyō jeta un dernier regard discret à Kageyama pendant qu’ils sortaient. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi le jeune garçon avait accepté de l’aider, ou pourquoi il tenait à ce qu’il rejoigne la même équipe de volley que lui, mais il n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre. Si ça pouvait lui permettre de réaliser son rêve, alors c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Arrivés à l’intersection où ils devaient se séparer, Shōyō avait encore le cœur battant.

— Je vais aller parler à mes parents, dit Kageyama, l’air impatient. Toi, tu préviens le type qui t’héberge, et on s’envoie un message cette nuit pour se tenir au courant.    
— D’accord, mais…

Kageyama lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Mais quoi ?         
— T’es vraiment… ok avec tout ça ?

Ils baissèrent tous deux les yeux, évitant le regard de l’autre.

— Ben c’est pas comme si j’avais envie de le faire, grommela Kageyama, mais c’est le seul moyen pour que tu restes, non ? Si on est dans la même équipe, j’ai le sentiment qu’on pourra atteindre des sommets.

Shōyō sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Faire équipe avec Kageyama… Il pensait la même chose que lui. Il n’aurait pas su trop l’expliquer, mais c’était ce qu’il ressentait quand ils jouaient ensemble. Qu’à eux deux, ils pourraient faire des choses incroyables.

— Enfin bon, reprit le jeune homme. J’y vais, hein.           
— Ah, attends, Kageyama !

Par réflexe, Shōyō l’avait attrapé par le poignet. Kageyama se retourna et l’interrogea du regard.

Shōyō se mordit la lèvre.

— Si… Si c’est d’accord pour toi… tu crois qu’on pourrait le faire, là maintenant ?

Les pupilles du jeune brun s’écarquillèrent.

— J’ai rien mangé depuis la dernière fois, se justifia-t-il. Et… Et si j’ai l’air trop fatigué, je sais pas si Papi va accepter…

C’était à moitié une excuse. C’était vrai qu’il avait faim, mais il avait surtout incroyablement hâte de goûter à nouveau à ce qu’il avait à peine eu le temps d’essayer la première fois. Le silence de Kageyama se fit pesant et Shōyō commençait à penser qu’il allait refuser, mais finalement le garçon l’entraîna avec lui près des immeubles, dans un angle de la rue où ils ne risquaient pas d’être vus.

— V… Vas-y, dit Kageyama.

Il avait les sourcils froncés et les joues rouges, mais son air méchant ne dérangeait pas vraiment Shōyō. Il s’approcha un peu de lui et il entendit Kageyama déglutir bruyamment, fermant les yeux par réflexe. Shōyō pouvait entendre les battements rapides de son cœur. Fermant la distance entre eux deux, il finit par poser doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Cette fois, Kageyama ne le repoussa pas, et il resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, sans bouger. Il n’avait pas besoin d’en faire plus ; ce simple contact était largement suffisant. Il sentit son corps se réchauffer, son cœur battre la chamade, ses pensées s’évaporer. Il se sentait apaisé… et enfin rassasié.

Lorsqu’il s’éloigna, aucun des deux garçons n’osait plus regarder l’autre dans les yeux.

— C… C’était comment ? demanda Kageyama nerveusement.  
— Euh, bien, fit Shōyō. Je me sens mieux, je pense que faire comme ça c’est suffisant.    
— B… Bien.

Ils restèrent debout sans savoir quoi dire pendant quelques secondes puis finirent par véritablement s’en aller, sans se dire au revoir.

 

Quelques jours plus tard, après de longues discussions avec leurs tuteurs, Shōyō Hinata emménagerait chez Tobio Kageyama, avec qui il rejoindrait le lycée Karasuno à la rentrée. Leur cohabitation leur réserverait bien des surprises, pas toujours des plus drôles, et leur vie de lycéen qui allait commencer était loin de s’annoncer de tout repos, de même que leur entrée dans l’équipe de volleyball des « corbeaux sans ailes ». Mais pour l’instant, ils n’étaient que deux collégiens pleins de rêves et d’ambitions, avec des débuts de sentiments trop flous pour qu’ils ne les comprennent. Deux collégiens ordinaires, liés par un même secret.


End file.
